IPenguin Adventure
iPenguin Adventure is an upcoming action-adventure title in the iPenguin series. It is the third game in the series, taking place some time after iPenguin 3DS. It follows Speedy, Climber, and Nile in an adventure through many lands in Pengau. It is set for a March 2012 release date. Plot Prologue Speedy and Climber have recently returned to Pengville after a relaxing vacation in Watershine Gulf, when they are informed that Agent P. is in search of the 8 Stones of Pengau and plans to use them for wold domination. After hearing this, Speedy and Climber spot Agent P.'s fleet flying over the Aguin Mountains and meet him there. Speedy and Agent P. battle, while Climber feuds with Thug. Speedy and Climber are both defeated, and Agent P. flies off towards Black Hall. Act One: Water Act Two: Jungle Act Three: Rock Act Four: Garden Act Five: Fire Act Six: Yin Yang Act Seven: Ice Act Eight: Undead Act Nine: Shadow Side Missions Side missions are separate acts that happen after the main story is finished. Ninja Mission After finding Dudebro the Kangaroo Ninja in all his hiding places, he will give you the Ninja Suit, and make you his apprentice. If you wear it and visit Gao in Terracotta, he mistakes your character for Joo, a ninja headmaster, and gives you the Ninja Stone, and warns you about the dangers ahead. If you go to Velvet Town, you will notice the marking on the stone is the same on the fountain. If you place it on the top of the fountain, the water will turn red, and a door will open in the wall behind it. When you enter it, it will take you to the Shrine of Ninjitsu. Characters Playable *Speedy *Climber *Nile (New) *Petunia *Ybrik *Ybrina (New) *Ana *Onage *Grebo *Iceberg (New) Multiplayer *Professor Dune *Agent P. *Thug *Slick *Nudge *Nougat *Bumble *Nook Bosses *Slick - Act One *Nate - Act Two *Nudge - Act Three *Nougat - Act Four *Yen - Act Five *Red Master - Act Six *Sapphire Speedy - Act Seven *Agent P. - Act Eight *Phantos - Act Nine Mini Bosses *Agent P. - Prologue *Sapphire Speedy - Act Three, Five *Thug - Act Two, Six, Eight NPCs *Professor Dune *iBot *Bumble *Nook *Spaggy *Teh Raven *Buh *Melon *Gao *Joo *Dudebro the Kangaroo Ninja *One One Five Species *Penguin **Ghetto Penguin *Briky *Nug *Bee *Tanooki *Raven *Zombie Enemies *Pebble *Surfup *Telebounce *Diggy *Staroll *Drago *Tearbop *Snaptrap *Rayo Locations *Pengville **iPenguin **Whisper Woods ***Gala Swamp **Pengville Beach **Docks **Aguin Mountains **Mt. Voluhc **Crash Site **Iceberg *Watershine Beach **Watershine Cove *Sidity Shore *Windmill Village *Brisk Jungle *Velvet Town *Terracotta *Aeru's Land *Pengau City *Red Rocks *Undead Island *Magma Cave *Icicle Cavern *Petal Field Items *Character Coin *Ray Gun *Fighter Music Watershine Beach Windmill Village Trivia *Sapphire Speedy's artwork is used to represent Iceberg in the promotional poster (with Iceberg's hair added) Gallery Heroes SpeedyiPA.png|Speedy ClimberiPA.png|Climber PetuniaiPA.png|Petunia YbrikiPA.png|Ybrik YbrinaiPA.png|Ybrina NileiPA.png|Nile OnageiPA.png|Onage AnaiPA.png|Ana IcebergiPA.png|Iceberg GreboiPA.png|Grebo Antagonists AgentPiPA.png|Agent P. SapphireiPA.png|Sapphire Speedy SlickiPA.png|Slick NudgeiPA.png|Nudge Allies DuneiPA.png|Professor Dune iBotiPA.png|iBot TehRaveniPA.png|Teh Raven SpaggyiPA.png|Spaggy BuhiPA.png|Buh DudebroiPA.png|Dudebro the Kangaroo Ninja Enemies PebbleiPA.png|Pebble TelebounceiPA.png|Telebounce StarolliPA.png|Staroll TearbopiPA.png|Tearbop SnaptrapiPA.png|Snaptrap RayoiPA.png|Rayo RayoSoloiPA.png|Rayo without a cloud Items CharacterCoiniPA.png|Character Coin Category:Games Category:Sequels Category:Original Games Category:Fan Games Category:Wikispeed Category:Outer Limits Co. Category:Wii U Games Category:3D Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Action Games Category:Adventure Games Category:2012 Category:Platforming Games Category:Dudebro the Kangaroo Ninja Category:IPenguin Games Category:IPenguin (series)